Maybe More Then Morails
by Crackshipper
Summary: After Kanaya awakens as a rainbow drinker she is unsure of how to proceed. What happens when she gains Karkat as a Morail? Rating subject to change.
1. Awakening

She was unsure as to what exactly happened the previous night before. Those details were still milky to her. However she could guess why she was here as she looked to the floor. Four corpses rested there along with two huddled forms. Multiple blood colors were smeared on the floor and walls as well as the bodies. She raised her hands to the single source lighting the horrible scene. She looked in horror at the blood on her fingers as well as the blade of her chainsaw. Yellow...Purple...Indigo...Olive...Tyrian purple...Jade... They were mixed on her as proof of her deeds. Those who owned the blood were strewn across the room. She bit her lip and bent down to the corpse closest to her. The bones were poking through the skin and the fins laid in chunks around them. She raised her hand to trace the corpse. She led her fingers up to her forehead and she bit back a screech when the corpses fell apart to lay in two symmetrical pieces. Her mind flashed back to her piercing her chainsaw straight through his scalp and down to where he was sliced cleanly in half. She hung her head in shame as she pulled his tattered cape off of his shoulders.

"Eridan Ampora My Darling Kismesis The Murdered And The Murderer," She announced to deaf ears before turning and walking to a pit. She raised a lit match and tossed it inside letting the flame jump to life and spring across the pit. She dropped in the cape and watched as the fire consumed it before turning back to the others allowing the flames to continue dancing behind her.

Her gaze set upon another and she slowly trudged to sit beside them. She picked up the hood of the poor girl and gripped it in her hands in horror. Deep stains of olive blood resided there and she dropped one hand to the girl's tattered shirt. She gulped softly as she felt blood trickle onto her hands and she felt a burn at the back of her throat. She ignored it and noted a hole remained in the other's stomach. She shook her head and returned to the flames before dropping the hood inside. "Nepeta Leijon The Master Shipper Culled In Cold Blood," she hissed as the smoke rose from the abyss.

She turned and stooped at the indigo blood before brushing his dark hair out of his face. His makeup was smeared along with his and Nepeta's blood and a slow trickle of dried blood rested on the corner of his mouth. She raised the bottle and glanced inside and instantly regretted it. Purple blood was caked at the bottom and she sighed before rising and returning to the fire. She dropped the bottle and gulped. "Gamzee Makara The Bravest Of Us All For His Need To Never Be Sober," she whispered as the flames consumed the bottle.

"K...KANAYA?" A voice behind her croaked. She whirled around to see her friend trying to stand up. She rushed over to him and helped him lean against a wall.

"What Are You Doing Here Karkat," she whispered staring at him.

"I...I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD." he mumbled as he kissed her forehead. "YOU /WERE/ DEAD." His eyes widen in realization and he tries to scramble away from her.

"What Do You Mean," she inquired staring back at him. Then it hit her: He was right she WAS dead. Eridan had killed her simultaneously as she had killed him,but how was she alive now?

"KANAYA YOU'RE GLOWING!" He screams pointing his finger at you.

That's when her remaining shred of intelligence kicked in. She was glowing, the burn at the back of her throat, her sudden attentiveness, her teeth felt as if they had grew, and she was undead. She must have transformed into a Rainbow Drinker. However this was impossible they were myths! She closed her eyes.

"Karkat...Stay Away From Me." She instructs turning and walking out of the blood spattered room and heading towards her own. Once she was there she laid her head against a wall and allowed curse after curse to pass her lips. She was an abomination. A freak. Most of her friends were dead...again! She closed her eyes again and counted.

Vriska. "One."

Equius. "Two."

Sollux? "Three."

Terezi. "Four."

Karkat. "Five."

Tavros. "Six."

Herself. "Seven."

Four of her friends were dead. Perhaps even more than that, and some of them were by her own hand. How many more would die by her blade or teeth? How long onto she killed someone in her blood lust? When would she die? She screamed in aggravation before picking up a nearby knife and throwing it at the door in a fit of anger. The blade lodged in it and her gaze flickered back and forth from her hand and the door. Gog what was she doing now!? The burning returned in the back of her throat and she groaned in slight agony before she submerged herself into her recuperacoon and tried to sleep.


	2. My New Morail

Kanaya woke up to someone shaking her awake. She blinks up at the figure and she screams and tries to push him away. "Karkat No I Told You To Stay Away From Me," she shrieks pushing the troll away from her.

"KA...KANAYA IT'S OKAY SHH RELAX," he mumbled wrapping his arms around her trying to calm the taller troll. After she settled into his arms he pressed her closer to him and pulled her out of her recuperacoon to sit on his lap.

"Karkat You Shouldn't Put Yourself In Such Danger..." Kanaya whispered leaning against him slightly. He raised his hand to her hair and ran his fingers through it gently as if to relax her. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch sighing softly.

"SHH DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME I'M CONCERNED ABOUT YOU. IT MUST BE TOLLING ON YOUR EMOTIONS TO COME BACK FROM THE DEAD IN A DIFFERENT FORM. WE'RE MORAILS NOW, AND I'M GOING TO TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU ALRIGHT?" he explains. When he feels her nod against him he positions her to where her head rested on his shoulder and his arm hung loosely around her waist.

The two of them stay that way for a long time conversing about anything that came to their minds forming the bond that morails share. Karkat comes to a realization a few moments later: Kanaya was a rainbow drinker that hadn't been fed. He gently roused her from her sleep and brought one of his hands up to her face to force her gaze to match his. "LOVE WHY HAVEN'T YOU ASKED ME FOR BLOOD," he asks gently.

"I...Could Never Ask Anyone A Favor That Grand Even My Morail," she responds.

"I'M OFFERING."

"Are You...Certain?" Instead of a verbal response he presses her lips to his neck. He closes his eyes and leans his head back to give her better access to his veins. She hesitantly glances up at him before kissing his neck gently. He releases a soft sigh and he opens his eyes in surprise when she bites down into his neck. As she slurped the candy-red blood from him he rested his head against the wall and his mouth dropped open slightly as a husky groan slips from his lips. Her eyes shut in bliss and she detached her mouth with a meek moan. "I...I'm Sorry I Suppose I Enjoyed Myself A Bit Too Much," she whispered gently.

"SO DID I,SO NO WORRIES." he mumbled nuzzling her cheek. She chuckled slightly and trailed a finger down to his neck to wipe a drop of blood lingering there. She raised her finger up to get a better look at the color,but dropped her hand afterwords the mystery finally solved for her. Karkat wanted to comment on his mutant blood and threaten her into not telling anyone,but he kept quiet. He trusted Kanaya. How could he not after all they were morails, meant to trust one another with all their secrets as well as their very lives which he was literally doing now.

"Karkat...You Know I Wouldn't Tell Anyone Of Your Blood Color Don't You?"

He smiles and brings her hand to his lips applying gentle pressure to her palm.

"OF COURSE I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T. I TRUST YOU KANAYA AND I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HURT ME." She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him pulling him close to her. He happily allowed himself to be tugged closer to her and rested his head on her shoulder. A soft smile crossed her lips and she rested her head on-top of his. If anyone were to walk in on them during any of these moments they would probably assume that they were matesprites however they were just two morails trying to comfort each other. It was true that both may begin blossoming flushed feeling for each other in the sweeps to come,but for right now they were just two trolls trying to save each others lives. Karkat glanced up at Kanaya and smiled before pressing his lips to hers gently. Before he gave her a chance to return the gesture he removed his lips and picked her up carrying her back to his room.

The young troll placed the other into his recuperacoon before laying down in the soper slime himself. He closed his eyes and drew his lovely morail close to him wrapping his arms around her to hold her in place against him. She nuzzled her face against his chest before closing her eyes listening to his steady heartbeat. The pair stayed that way for a long time listening to each other's gentle breathing before Karkat spoke.

"GOODNIGHT KANAYA,I LOVE YOU."

"I Love You Too Karkat Goodnight," she replied a slight green blush rising to her cheeks. He chuckled lightly before pressing a kiss to her forehead. He continued to hold her until she was engulfed into a deep slumber.

"SLEEP WELL MY LOVELY RAINBOW DRINKER," he whispered to his morail. He closed his eyes and the two were lulled into a succulent slumber. When they awaken they would have to sort out their thoughts towards the others and decide if they were overstepping the boundaries for morails. But for now they slept, cuddled together enjoying the other's presence. Perhaps they were meant to be matesprites, but why ruin a perfectly good moment with complexities.


End file.
